When Andy's Away
by The Angry American
Summary: If you ever wondered what Mai Shiranui does when Andy's always away, it's about time you saw, because it gets very surprising. Kyo/Mai for a reason.


**"When Andy's Away"**

**Rated T  
**

**Disclaimer: I sure as heck do not own the King of Fighters or it's characters. Knowing that I'm not a very huge Mai/Andy shipper, I decided to do something different. So enjoy!  
**

* * *

The Shiranui household.

It was perhaps a little bit different from any other dojo. Screw it, it wasn't a dojo. But it was a nice house to be exact.

There was a certain someone's kimono lying on the floor, pieces of shattered glass that someone accidentally broke, and to top it all off, there were a thousand shot glasses scattered all across someone's coffee table. Somebody must've partied a little too hard and didn't even bother to clean it up.

To be truthful, the two people who owned this nice dojo/house was Andy Bogard and Mai Shiranui. This little love story happened when they first met. With Andy's long blonde hair and excellent charm, he was like a greek god come to life. And Mai liked that hint of sexiness in him. Every time Andy enters the tournament, Mai always comes along, and most of the time, he always becomes irritated of the fact that Mai wants Andy to marry her. As much as Andy loved Mai and her company, he was starting to get extra sick of it. He just needed to get away for a while.

So he decided to go away to visit his good friend Robert Garcia in Italy for a little bro time. It was only gonna be an entire week without Mai, so what hurt can it do? After all, Mai understood that Andy needed a little space, so she just accepted it.

For Mai, unfortunately, one week wasn't gonna be enough to tide her over. She always lay down in bed and sigh every time she wished Andy was still here. She was being very lonely all by herself. So without any trouble, Mai decided that she needed a little fun once in a while.

So she decided to call one of her closest friends, namely Kyo Kusanagi. Even though they always didn't see eye to eye, they were very similar to each other. Both manipulated flame. They came from successful long-time clans and they were both taught from their masters. Kyo was taught by his father Saisyu and Mai was taught by her grandfather Hanzo. So there were two similar differences.

Kyo needed a place to stay anyway after that little incident back at the hotel that involved Chang and Choi in that little farting accident. Chang and Choi had fumigated the nearby hotel with their farts, but luckily, Kyo wasn't allowed in, which meant that the smell hadn't caught his eye. So what better night to spend was at Mai and Andy's place.

At first, Kyo and Mai were laughing and sharing a drink or two. They even shared stories how Kyo and Benimaru pulled a prank on Terry Bogard by putting a cherry bomb on his toilet while he was going number two. Much funnier than the story that Mai told him that featured Yuri and herself drugging King and putting her in bed with Ryo. They were so hammered and so sloshed, it was even amazing that Kyo was past the drinking age of this country.

But the drinks had an interesting side effect. Both Mai and Kyo looked at each other in a passionate gaze. After all, Kyo always thought that Mai was the most beautiful thing he ever saw, besides his tomboy girlfriend, Yuki. He could feel a hint of cherry from her, which came from Mai's brunette hair and her pouty lips.

And as much as Mai really hated to admit this, but she always thought Kyo was much cuter than Andy. Sure, Kyo may act like a punk most of the times, but Mai was really hot for him. Each time Andy always left the Shiranui dojo, Mai would go into their bedroom and have a 'personal moment' with herself. But Mai wasn't really thinking about Andy. She was thinking about the flaming heartthrob known as Kyo.

The side-effects were now taking effect.

Kyo and Mai approached each other slowly and engaged in a very hot kiss. Of course, Kyo had the advantage when he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, but the momentum shifted over to Mai as her tongue took the lead in full force. Her tongue now took control of Kyo's as she emitted a passionate moan. Kyo's hands took Mai's kimono and sent it down in the floor, revealing her full figure.

Being the sexy sly fox that Kyo was, Mai dragged him to her bedroom where they continued their hot makeout. Mai was on top of him while Kyo felt every ounce of her on his lap. The makeout soon turned into something else. There were a lot of moaning, a lot of screaming, a lot of scraping, a lot of jumping, and to top it all off, the "G" word was thrown in vain. It was so hot and sweaty between them, even the vanilla-scented candles melted on impact. Hell, not to mention Kyo and Mai's body heat were much hotter than their combined flames. It was indeed a wild night.

Next morning was much different. The birds were chirping, the sound of a sprinkler circling through the yard, and the smell of barbequed hot dogs sizzled through Southtown.

Inside Mai and Andy's bedroom however, Kyo wrapped his arm all around Mai, who snuggled next to him. She felt so safe and warm in her arms. It was like she became trapped in a state of bliss, thanks to Kyo himself. Their bodies were still gleaming with sweat and the scent of vanilla soon filled the air.

"Mmmmmmm, I never knew how 'big' you were, Kyo. Andy never used to satisfy me like that before..." Mai giggled sweetly as her finger circled all around Kyo's chest.

"Hehehe... well what can I say, Mai? To me, size definitely matters..." Kyo chuckled as he massaged her lower back. He loved the sigh that Mai let out. It was like a bird singing.

"It definitely does... I don't know about you, but I'm ready for more fun..." Mai responded with a whisper

"Really? Because I was getting to it right now..." Kyo smirked deviously.

"Ooooh, you animal..." Mai smirked as well. And both Kyo and Mai greeted each other with another hot kiss.

But before he could rough Mai up again sexually, they were stunned by a voice downstairs.

_"MAI, I'M HOME!"_

Hearing that familiar voice, Mai's eyes popped out in panic. He smacked Kyo in the chest repeatedly in warning.

"Kyo, get off! My fiancee's home!" Mai terrifyingly exclaimed.

"What? Already?" Kyo said as he was moments away from panicking. "I thought Andy was supposed to be away for just this week!"

"I thought so too, but I sure as hell didn't know he'd be coming back this early!" Mai exclaimed as she quickly got dressed. She just put on her occasional lacy red bra and panties.

"Well, this sucks..." Kyo pouted a little before he finally got his white briefs on, but he didn't have time to change to his full clothes due to Andy's voice getting closer.

_"MAI? YOU UPSTAIRS?"_

Alerted, Mai turned to Kyo as she took the rest of his clothes and put it under her and Andy's bed._  
_

"Quickly, hide in the closet!" Mai whispered to him in panic.

"But what about Andy? If he catches me like this, I'm gonna get my ass burned like a flank steak!" Kyo whispered as well as Andy was miles away from getting to their room.

"Don't worry about it! I'll stall him!" Mai whispered for the last time as Kyo hid inside the closet.

At the same time, Andy finally got inside the room and saw Mai in her bra and panties.

"Hey, Mai! I'm home!" Andy exclaimed with a kiss to the cheek from Mai.

"Hey, Andy. What are you doing back here so early?" Mai said with a raised eyebrow.

"Had to cut it short. It seemed that Robert had a case of food poisoning. He ralphed up his salisbury steak so bad, I didn't wanna eat for the rest of the trip. As a matter of fact, I'm cutting back on meat for the time being." Andy replied as he put his suitcase on the bed, "So I had no choice but to cut my trip short and come back. Because the truth is, I just couldn't be away from my favorite woman in the world."

"I'm glad you thought so Andy." Mai smiled and nodded. Of course, it was nothing but a cover-up.

"Speaking of which, any reason you're in your bra and panties? This some sort of special occasion?" Andy said with a raising of the eyebrow.

"Um..." Mai said as she was doing some last minute thinking. "Yeah, it's a special occasion. It's for our anniversary!"

"Mai, you sorta realize our anniversary doesn't come until two weeks..." Andy said, reminding Mai first-hand.

"Well, it's your early anniversary present. More goose for the gander, I always say." Mai replied with a fake giggle.

"Well, I appreciate it." Andy said as he smiled with gesture.

But as Andy was about to approach the closet, which Kyo was still stuck inside, Mai stopped him for the moment.

"WAIT! I got it." Mai shouted as he ran to the closet and gave Andy his personal fighting gear. Well, mostly, she just creaked the closet door opened a little bit and got the rest of Andy's gi in one handful. Kyo felt like his heart was about moments away from giving out. "Don't you think you should take a shower before you start rummaging?"

"Well... I still got a lot of road dust around my body, so... I guess it wouldn't hurt." Andy said as he shrugged. With his white/red gi in hand, he headed straight from the bathroom.

As Mai sighed in relief, Kyo's head popped through the closet door.

"Is he gone?" Kyo whispered to her.

"Yeah, he's gone. I already sent him to the bathroom not long ago." Mai whispered back as Kyo quietly got out of the closet as the ninja beauty went back under the bed and handed him the rest of his clothes.

"Good. I don't know what smelled worse inside there, a combination of whiskey and ass or my spleen being taken out by Andy." Kyo said with a shudder as he took his time getting his pants back on.

"I'm certain you'll take all of the above." Mai said with a bland chuckle.

"Exactly. Let's not tell anyone what we did." Kyo nodded.

"Definitely." Mai nodded as well.

But before Kyo could even get his shirt back on, Andy suddenly came through the door.

"Hey, honey. I forgot my shampoo, you wouldn't mind giving it-"

Andy's voice was suddenly cut off by a disturbing sight. The sight of his fiancee in red bra and panties and a shirtless Kyo. Andy did notice the sweat he was smelling from Mai. It was perhaps the sweat that was coming off of Kyo.

And then, it came to realization. Mai was cheating on Andy with Kyo. Seeing this little revelation come to light, Andy's anger was directed at Kyo. Kyo was nearly frightened of the carnage Andy was about to deal to him. But he was being brave about it. Without looking at Mai one bit, he spoke to her.

"Mai... what do I do now?" Kyo said to her with his voice cracking.

"Run." Mai spoke to Kyo as he slid through the bedroom window.

Andy tried to grab Kyo as he slid, but Kyo managed to escape injury for the time being. Luckily, Kyo managed to escape injury and land on his two feet cleanly on the grass. Although he felt a little limp on the way down, he huffed and panted a good block away.

Andy looked right at Kyo and then at Mai at the same time. His anger suddenly turned into worry and concern. Andy could feel his heart being stabbed by a sword.

"So this is what you usually do while I'm gone?" Andy cried out while he yanked his own hair in an unbelievable tone. Mai turned from him and crossed her arms.

"Don't blame me, Andy. At least he had a bigger junk than you did." Mai said in a hint of jealousy and a hint of pride that she burned Andy right on the spot.

Guess that comes to show you the meaning that when Andy's away, Mai will play. And that lesson couldn't be written better in stone.

* * *

**Aw, no she di'nt! Excellent burn coming from Mai! I applaud that in her!**

**It sucks that there usually isn't Kyo/Mai stories in this fandom. This couple needs more love! So in honor of this newfound couple, I call this shipping between Kyo and Mai, FlameShipping! I could've thought of this a long time ago!**

**Until then, R&R everyone!**


End file.
